Amortentia
by Klaiindy
Summary: L'Amortentia est le philtre d'amour le plus puissant connu. Sa couleur nacrée attirante et l'odeur, différente pour chaque personne, la rendent particulièrement dangereuse. Surtout quand le parfum qu'elle dégage est exactement celui de votre ennemi de toujours, de votre némésis connue de tous.


**Hello !**

 **C'est la toute première tentative d'écrit Drarry que je fais. J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes personnes préférées dans ce monde et, avec son accord, je la poste maintenant.**

 **Comme c'est ma première fois sur Drarry, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, d'accord ? Si ce petit OS vous plaît, je pourrais en écrire un autre qui sait ? ;)**

 **Je vous laisse donc lire et j'espère avoir vos retours afin de savoir s'il faut modifier ou améliorer certaines choses.**

 **Cet OS est entièrement et totalement dédié à toi, ma jumelle de cœur. Je t'aime Meryem.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Amortentia**

Tous les ans à Poudlard commencent de la même manière. Tous sans exception, comme pour briser les rêves et l'excitation réveillés par le banquet dans la Grande Salle de la veille.

Le cours de Potions avec l'unique, l'affreux Severus Rogue dans les cachots.

À quel moment Dumbledore s'est dit ' Tiens, pourquoi ne pas caser ce cours à la première heure le lundi matin ? Quel bonheur ce sera pour les élèves de Gryffondor d'endurer deux heures avec non seulement les Serpentard, leurs rivaux au sein de l'école mais, surtout, avec le responsable de cette maison qui les haït viscéralement. Quel génie ! '

Je soupire longuement en remuant mollement mes Cherri Owls dans mon bol. À notre table, Hermione a le nez plongé dans un grimoire, comme d'habitude, Ron engloutit tout ce qui passe à sa portée, comme d'habitude, et Seamus et Dean discutent du dernier match de Quidditch entre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Frelons de Wimbourne.

Le plafond enchanté laisse montrer un ciel clair avec quelques petits nuages cotonneux. La journée s'annonce encore douce et belle pour ce début septembre, comme si l'été avait du mal à s'éloigner pour gentiment laisser place à l'automne. J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse rapidement. L'été n'évoque rien de bien pour moi, contrairement à la plupart de mes camarades. Si certains associent juillet et août à des jours ensoleillés en famille, moi, je n'ai que des images de l'oncle Vernon me reprochant toutes les misères du monde, tante Pétunia me dardant de ses yeux emplis de dédain et de Dudley me poursuivant pour se servir de moi comme d'un punching-ball.

J'ai toujours hâte de voir arriver l'automne et ainsi le retour de Poudlard, ma réelle maison, l'endroit qui referme mon cœur.

Je détourne les yeux du ciel enchanté et je les oriente subtilement vers la table des Serpentard. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver la chevelure blonde presque blanche de l'objet de mes pensées.

Draco a le menton posé sur le dos de sa main et porte une expression pensive. Il paraît à des années lumière du brouhaha ambiant et des ricanements presque animal des membres de sa maison.

Comme s'il sentait le poids de mon regard et qu'il entendait le fil de mes pensées, le jeune Malfoy se redresse et verrouille ses iris argentés aux miens. Iris qui prennent aussitôt une teinte plus foncée. Je sens mes joues se colorer sous l'intensité de cet échange silencieux et je me tortille nerveusement sur la banquette de la table des Gryffondor, non sans remarquer le rictus vorace du blond.

Des souvenirs de la veille jaillissent dans mon esprit. La salle de bains des préfets... Des caresses... Des baisers... Des gémissements...

Le problème sous ma robe de sorcier commence à devenir imposant lorsque la voix de Hermione fait voler en éclats mon fantasme :

« Harry ! HARRY ! Dépêche-toi ! On ne peut pas arriver en retard le premier jour ! En plus, Rogue se fera une joie de nous humilier devant les Serpentard. » gémit presque mon amie.

Je me lève pour mettre fin à ses souffrances et tous deux nous nous empressons de rejoindre les cachots pour l'horrible cours. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce que Hermione raconte. Je crois qu'elle s'est encore lancée dans une débat avec elle-même sur ses résultats aux B.U.S.E.

« Effort Exceptionnel en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu imagines si... »

Je lance un _Silencio_ mental à mon amie et me plonge à nouveau dans mes pensées, souvent orientées vers le seul et unique Draco Malfoy.

Notre histoire a débuté un peu subitement. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Un jour, durant l'année précédente, en sortant d'une des réunions de l'Armée de Dumbledore, je suis tombé sur le chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage : Draco. Comme toujours, Malfoy m'a jeté au visage une flopée d'insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres mais c'est quand il m'a menacé de me traîner de force dans le bureau rose bonbon de cette vieille peau de Veracrasse que quelque chose a explosé en moi.

Je ne pouvais physiquement et moralement pas subir une nouvelle punition. Celle de la semaine passée était encore bien trop fraîche dans ma mémoire et les plaies sur mon bras saignaient encore.

Je me suis donc rebellé contre ce petit merdeux pourri gâté et je l'ai contraint à se plaquer au mur le plus proche, de la pointe de ma baguette, un sort pour lui infliger une grande douleur sur le bout des lèvres.

« Envoie-moi vers cette vipère et je te promets que le _Doloris_ sera une promenade de santé à côté de ce que je te réserve, Malfoy. » avais-je menacé.

La seule chose dont je me souviens après ça c'est d'être collé à mon tour contre les pierres froides du couloir par un corps brûlant et **dur** et que la bouche de Draco dévorait goulûment la mienne. Mes mains le touchaient partout et ma langue bougeait frénétiquement contre la sienne, sans que je n'ai aucun contrôle.

Finalement, après une délicieuse et excitante éternité, le bond s'est détaché de moi et a murmuré :

« Il t'en a fallu du temps, Potter. J'ai cru que tu ne craquerais jamais. »

… Avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur moi.

Depuis ce jour, nous avons appris à nous connaître, à repousser tous les préjugés et à nous aimer éperdument et passionnément, cachés aux yeux de tous. Il y a trop de risques pour Draco avec sa famille de Mangemorts et sa place auprès de Voldemort. Peut-être que nous pourrons bientôt annoncer notre couple maintenant que son père est à Azkhaban.

Enfin, nous avons trouvé un équilibre qui nous convient parfaitement pour l'instant.

Hermione et moi arrivons aux cachots et, malheureusement, tout le monde est déjà installé autour d'une grande et longue table où sont disposés plusieurs fioles de potions rose foncé.

J'entends les rires moqueurs et forcés de Draco et je sens presque le regard assassin de Rogue sur nous.

Mon amie se tourne vers moi, l'air de dire ' Je t'avais prévenu' et va se poster près d'un Ron tout pâle. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger un cil que Rogue resserre ses serres de rapace autour de moi et me prends pour cible.

Étonnant, non ?

« Miss Je-Sais-Tout et monsieur La Célébrité nous font l'honneur de leur présence. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » annonce le maître des Potions de sa voix traînante.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux pas que ma maison se retrouver à moins cent points dès le premier jour.

« Maintenant, approchez-vous, Potter, vous qui aimez tant attirer l'attention. » ordonne Rogue, « Dîtes-nous quelle potion est présentée devant nous, que nous allons concocter lors du cours d'aujourd'hui. »

J'entends le froissement de la robe de Hermione avant même que je n'ai fait un pas. Comment peut-elle déjà avoir la réponse bon sang ?!

Je m'avance vers une des nombreuses fioles exposées sur la table et, aussitôt, un mélange d'odeurs empli mon nez. Je suis légèrement désorienté, enivré et hypnotisé par le liquide.

« Alors ? »

« J-Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » bafouillais-je.

« Je m'en doutais un peu... » se moque le profond d'un ton monotone, plein de dégoût, « Quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne ? »

Rogue ignore évidemment Hermione mais, comme à son habitude, celle-ci prend la parole.

« C'est une potion d'Amortentia, professeur. Le plus puissant philtre d'amour jamais inventé. Sa caractéristique principale est qu'il a une odeur différente pour chaque individu. L'odeur de la personne par laquelle la cible de ce philtre est le plus attiré, pour l'inciter à la boire sans se méfier. Cela rend cette potion extrêmement dangereuse. » débite la meilleure élève de Gryffondor.

« Veuillez prendre la parole que lorsqu'on vous interroge, Granger. Dix points en moins. C'est de l'Amortentia, Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous sentez ? » demande Rogue en se retournant d'un mouvement brusque vers moi.

Je me dépêche de lui répondre, peu importe l'utilité de cette information.

« De la pomme verte, de la réglisse, de... de l'argan et de l-l'asmodèle. D-Draco. » bredouillais-je, troublé.

 _Amortentia._

 _Quand Rogue nous fera faire de l'Amortentia, on pourra le dire à tout le monde._

Je relève doucement la tête pour regarder le garçon dont les yeux noirs de désir, de possessivité et d'amour sont verrouillés sur moi. Je ne me rends pas compte des murmures et des hoquets de surprise ou du fait que je viens de nous exposer purement et simplement devant tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Rien ne compte à part mon amant blond qui me déshabille du regard.

Au lieu d'une expression courroucée et tendue, Draco me sourit tendrement et me dit :

« Il t'en a fallu du temps, Potter. »

* * *

 _ **ΔΦ Asmodèle ΔΦ**_

Depuis quelques temps, Ginny agit bizarrement avec moi. Enfin depuis que je suis allé au Terrier la première fois et qu'elle a déguerpi plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or en me voyant, je suis au courant de son crush sur moi. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé plus que ça, je trouvais même ses rougissements flatteurs mais depuis peu – depuis que Draco et moi avons commencé à se fréquenter – elle me met mal à l'aise.

Elle prend toujours le siège le plus proche de celui où je suis installé, elle s'arrange pour se faufiler près de moi dans le canapé ou pour se lever en même temps que moi le matin.

Recevoir ce genre d'attention d'une personne que l'on considère comme sa sœur est des plus gênants et profondément malsain.

J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre plus d'une fois qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas de _cette façon_ mais cela a eu le même effet que d'essayer de convaincre Hagrid qu'une créature n'est pas plus adorable si elle possède plus de huit pattes et deux paires de crocs.

Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter Ginny mais ce n'est pas évident. Je ne veux pas me brouiller avec Ron et je ne veux pas blesser sa sœur. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mettre Draco en colère.

J'essaie de trouver le juste milieu à tout cela pour contenter tout le monde.

Seulement, comme je le craignais, l'équilibre instable que j'ai créé finit par se renverser et la fureur du jeune Malfoy s'abat sur moi.

Comme tous les matins, je descends dans le Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. La plupart des Gryffondor sont déjà installés à notre table, y compris Ginny. Ron décide de s'asseoir non loin de sa sœur et, bien sur, je suis du côté de celle-ci où seul une place est libre à sa droite. L'unique point positif de cette position est que je suis face à la table des Serpentard. Je pourrais donc observer Draco sans que ce soit suspect. Je le repère d'ailleurs rapidement et lui adresse un bref sourires auquel il me répond par un discret clin d'œil.

Je cache mon rougissement et mon air niais derrière mon verre de jus de citrouille. Je ne prête pas attention aux discussions autour de moi, trop absorbé par ma contemplation du prince des Serpentard.

Je sens à peine la forme désagréablement chaude du corps de Ginny se coller à mon flanc mais je repère un changement dans les yeux de Draco. Plus exactement, son regard orageux devient assassin. Je crois une seconde qu'il m'est adressé mais, quand la voix de la rousse résonne tout près de mon oreille, je comprends.

« Tu as du jus de citrouille juste là, Harry. » m'informe-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

J'essuie machinalement mon menton en fixant toujours Draco.

« Mais non, bêta, ici. »

Le gloussement insupportable de Ginny et son pouce caressant le coin de mes lèvres me font brusquement tourner la tête.

Je m'éloigne aussi vite que je le peux d'elle, sans me soucier de son air peiné, mais je sais que le mal est fait.

J'entends, avant de voir, le fracas à la table des Vert et Argent puis la voix froide et sèche de Draco qui s'en prend à un de ses fidèles petits chiens.

« Fiche-moi la paix, espèce de troll écervelé. » crache-t-il à Goyle, s'étant levé à sa suite.

Le blond jette un regard empli de haine à notre table et fait volte-face vers la porte dans un élégant mouvement de cape. Il quitte la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur, une aura sombre et meurtrière l'accompagnant.

« Allez chavoir quelle bouge l'a biquée. » marmonne Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture, « Chatané Cherpentard. »

Je ne réponds pas à mon meilleur ami. Mon cœur se serre et bat douloureusement et à toute allure dans ma poitrine.

C'est moi qu'il a regardé avec autant de haine. C'est contre moi que toute cette rage est concentrée.

Il ne m'avait plus jeté de tel regard depuis le début de notre relation.

Je me lève d'un coup et m'enfuis à mon tour, sans trop me soucier de la surprise que mon départ crée. J'entends juste vaguement Ginny dire :

« Harry, reviens, je ne voulais pas... »

Bien. Au moins, j'ai une raison pour mon coup d'éclat. Je gérerais la famille Weasley après. Pour le moment, Draco est ma priorité.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt dans le couloir pour réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait être allé se cacher. Je doute fort qu'il soit dehors avec le froid qu'il fait ou qu'il soit monté dans les étages. Il ne reste pus que le sous-sol où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard.

Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et descends les escaliers jusqu'à ce que les couloirs deviennent de plus en plus sombres et froids. Finalement, j'atteins un cul-de-sac gardé par une imposante gargouille de pierre. Le gardien de la salle commune.

Je m'en approche presque craintivement et chuchote le mot de passe d'une voix peu assurée. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déjà été changé. Les Serpentard et leur paranoïa...

« Sang-Pur. »

Je m'attends presque à ce que la statue terrifiante m'attaque et me pousse hors du sous-sol mais non. La gargouille m'ouvre le chemin de son antre.

Je m'avance dans la vaste pièce et frissonne légèrement à l'atmosphère qui y règne. Je suis venu un nombre incalculable de fois ici mais je ne m'y habitue pas.

Il fait toujours froid et humide dans cette pièce malgré la gigantesque cheminée ouvragée constamment allumée. Les murs sombres, les crânes et les bocaux emplis de choses étranges posés un peu partout et la lumière du Soleil rendue verte par le fond du lac servant de plafond font naître un sentiment de claustrophobie oppressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter, tu t'es perdu ? » intervient sèchement Draco derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne vers lui et cache la douleur face à sa froideur non dissimulée.

« Je... Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. » bafouillais-je maladroitement.

« Je vais très bien maintenant lâche-moi tu veux et retourne auprès de tes gentils Gryffondor avant que l'esprit des maléfiques Serpentard te contamine. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre et tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça des Serpentard. » tentais-je de le rassurer.

« Oh c'est tout nouveau ça ! » se moque-t-il sans aucune chaleur, « Ça fait quoi ? Dix minutes ? »

Je fais un pas dans sa direction la main tendue vers lui dans une tentative de contact.

« Dray, arr- »

« Ne me touche pas le Balafré ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Va plutôt tripoter l'autre traîtresse à son sang de Weasley. Tu as déjà bien commencé tout à l'heure. Ne te gêne pas pour aller finir. » crache-t-il avec venin.

Je le fixe bêtement, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur lourd. C'est donc le rapprochement de Ginny pendant le petit-déjeuner qui a provoqué tout cela et c'était bien moi le destinataire de son regard glacial. Je sais que ce sont la colère et la douleur qui me balancent toutes ces choses au visage mais ça fait mal.

Mon manque de réaction semble faire grimper un peu plus sa colère.

« Disparais de ma vue et ne pointe plus jamais ta face de défiguré devant moi ou tu le regretteras. » me lance-t-il avec véhémence en me poussant violemment.

Je me retiens de justesse au dossier d'un canapé mais je ne me laisse pas décontenancer par ma surprise et je le suis jusqu'à son dortoir.

« Malfoy ! Arrête de faire le gamin cinq secondes ! MALFOY ! » m'écriais-je.

Il fait volte-face, sa baguette braquée sur moi, une expression menaçante sur ses traits aristocrates.

« Je t'ai dit de déga- »

Je le force au silence en le plaquant au mur le plus proche et en collant ma bouche à la sienne. Il se débat et essaie de me repousser mais je persiste et fais bouger mes lèvres plus sensuellement. Il ne met pas longtemps à fondre contre moi, à mêler ses doigts à mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui et à me rendre mon baiser. Avant que celui-ci ne s'approfondisse et que je perde le fil de mes pensées, je m'écarte de Draco et dis avec force :

« Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. »

La fureur qui animait le blond a légèrement faibli.

« Mais elle... elle était collée à toi et elle te touchait comme si tu étais à elle. En plus, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre et le Terrier et... »

Je le fais à nouveau taire en posant mon index sur sa bouche.

« Nous ne sommes pas que elle et moi dans la Salle sur Demande quand je leur apprends les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. On est douze et l'esprit est loin d'être à la rigolade, on se prépare à la guerre. Ensuite, quand l'Ordre se réunit, je reste principalement avec Remus et Sirius et je leur pose des questions sur mes parents et... »

« Harry c'est... c'est bon. » me coupe-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. Le plus important, je t'appartiens. Je suis avec toi. Je suis à toi, Draco. Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse et avec q- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car Draco me retourne brusquement et inverse notre position de sorte que je sois collé au mur. Son corps m'empêche de bouger. Ses deux mains tiennent les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et son front est posé contre le mien. Son souffle court frappe mon visage et sa voix autoritaire fait bouillir mon sang.

« Redis-le. » ordonne-t-il.

Je mets une micro-seconde à savoir ce qu'il veut mais, quand je comprends, mon désir devient plus fou.

« Je suis à toi, Draco. » murmurais-je.

Presque aussitôt, des lèvres dures et quémandeuses entrent en collision avec les miennes et les dévorent. Des dents féroces s'attaquent à la chair tendre et la perce. Je pousse un cri au mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui m'envahit. Malfoy profite de ma surprise pour pénétrer ma bouche de sa langue et pour caresser sensuellement la mienne. Ce toucher intime crée un contraste électrisant avec son assaut brutal de plus tôt.

J'enroule une de mes jambes autour de ses cuisses pour le rapprocher un peu plus de mon corps. Je gémis bruyamment en sentant la forme dure de son envie contre mon sexe.

Un feu destructeur se libère en moi.

Je repousse non sans mal une de mes mains de la prise de Draco pour toucher son large dos puis pour palper ses fesses. Il halète contre ma bouche ce qui avive un peu plus l'incendie qui me consume. Je saisis sa langue entre mes lèvres et la suce comme une vulgaire sucette.

Les yeux de mon amant s'ouvrent à nouveau et brillent d'un appétit vorace et violent. Draco geint et récupère sa langue avant de me soulever du sol et de frotter son entrejambe à la mienne. Mon érection se contracte douloureusement à cette sensation. Sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne pour venir se coller à mon cou. Il mordille fortement la peau en respirant difficilement. Je sais que j'aurais une marque après ça mais je m'en fous complètement.

Il remonte doucement vers mon oreille et chuchote :

« Tu es à moi. Laisse-moi te posséder, Harry. »

Je pourrais jouir avec ces simples mots. Je me contente de hocher vivement la tête et de m'accrocher à Draco de toutes mes forces. Il me porte jusqu'à son lit avec une facilité déroutante et me jette sur le matelas sans ménagement. Il referme le baldaquin et lance un sort d'intimité et un _Silencio_ pour nous couper du monde. Je me redresse pour revenir contre lui mais il me plaque au lit avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. C'est moi qui commande maintenant. _Incarcerem_. »

Aussitôt, des liens s'enroulent fermement autour de mes poignets et m'enchaînent au cadre du lit. J'essaie de tirer dessus mais ils ne bougent pas d'un millimètre.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que... »

« Shh ou je te bâillonne aussi. » m'interrompt-il, « Tu as accepté que je te possède alors je te possède. »

Je me tortille juste pour l'effet et le fixe avec de grands yeux alors que ses doigts commencent à déboutonner lentement sa robe de sorcier. Je suis le mouvement de ses mains jusqu'à ce que le vêtement tombe sur la couette. Draco saisit ensuite l'ourlet de son pull aux couleurs des Serpentard et de son maillot de corps et les fait remonter tout doucement pour les enlever d'un seul geste. Son torse pâle et finement musclé est sous mon nez sans que je puisse l'atteindre. J'aimerais le lécher, le faire succomber de plaisir mais je suis contraint à l'immobilité. Quelle horrible torture...

Il m'adresse un sourire innocent en faisant traîner le dos de ses doigts sur son téton gauche, comme s'il était inconscient de l'érotisme de cette caresse. Je sais très bien qu'il en est conscient pourtant

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me demande-t-il en abaissant sa main vers le bouton de son pantalon.

« Tu sais très bien que oui, espèce d'allumeur. » grognais-je en essayant de me relever.

Le blond rit dangereusement et se penche vers moi.

« Oh non, bébé, je vais être obligé de punir cette insolence... » lâche-t-il d'un ton condescendant et doucereuse avant de s'incliner vers mon oreille pour chuchoter, « _Obscuro_. »

Et tout devient noir.

J'ai les yeux ouverts mais je ne vois rien. J'ai beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, c'est le noir complet. Ce petit con m'a bandé les yeux.

« Argh, je te déteste, Malfoy. »

J'entends son rire amusé tout près et je sens la chaleur de son corps planer au-dessus de moi. Je gémis lorsque sa langue vient titiller mon pouls juste en-dessous de mon oreille droite. J'ignore si c'est la privation de la vue ou l'excitation grandissante qui exacerbe les sensations mais j'ai l'impression que ce point est directement relié à mon sexe.

Je me cambre au-dessus du lit mais Draco suit mon mouvement pour rester hors d'atteinte.

« Dray, s'il te plaît... » soufflais-je difficilement.

Il dépose un chapelet de baisers le long de la colonne de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Redis-le, bébé... »

Cette fois, je n'hésite pas.

« Je suis à toi, Draco. Rien qu'à toi. Prends-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Une respiration tremblante effleure ma joue puis un sort que je ne comprends pas est lancé. Je me retrouve en tout cas nu avec le corps incroyablement _nu_ de mon petit-ami partout sur moi. Je geins longuement en sentant toute l'étendue de sa peau contre la mienne sans aucune barrière. Nos érections sont l'une contre l'autre et cette proximité intime m'excite énormément.

Je lâche presque un soupir de soulagement en entendant Draco dire :

« _Accio_ gel d'asmodèle. »

J'écarte instinctivement les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre et... faire ce qu'il à à faire.

L'odeur grasse et florale du lubrifiant vient chatouiller mes narines. Mon bas-ventre se serre d'anticipation à la seule pensée de la prochaine étape.

Je sursaute tout de même en sentant le doigt humide de mon amant s'immiscer entre mes fesses et venir taquiner mon entrée. Il en dessine le contour avant de pousser son index entièrement en moi. Je m'arque autant que possible pour l'enfoncer plus profondément mais une main se pose sur ma taille pour m'empêcher de gigoter.

« Calme-toi, Harry, je vais te blesser. » me prévient Malfoy en commençant à bouger son doigt.

« V-Viens, Dray. Viens, je suis prêt. » haletais-je désespérément.

« Non, je vais te faire mal, patiente encore un peu. » m'ordonne-t-il avec un bref baiser.

Je fais de mon mieux pour lui obéir mais quand un deuxième puis un troisième doigt s'ajoutent au premier, m'étirent et excitent toujours plus mon intimité, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me tenir tranquille.

« Bébé, v-viens ou je vais jouir avant que tu aies commencé... »

« O-Okay. Okay. »

Il m'embrasse fiévreusement en retirant doucement ses doigts de moi. Je grimace à la désagréable sensation de vide mais le parfum puissant de l'asmodèle réapparaît, signe que vais de nouveau être plein rapidement.

Le matelas s'affaisse entre mes jambes et l'extrémité émoussée du membre de Draco pousse contre mon entrée. Je serre les dents et tire sur les liens à la forte brûlure qui enflamme mes muscles internes à son passage. Quand il est entièrement en moi, je lâche une expiration tremblante et enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin pour le tenir là. Malfoy attache ses lèvres à mon téton gauche et le suce avec force avant de le mordre délicatement pour me distraire. Il s'attaque au deuxième bouton de chair et j'appuie sur ses fesses avec mes talons pour lui indiquer qu'il peut bouger.

Il ne se fait pas prier et entame directement un rythme vengeur. Il s'enfonce profondément en moi et se retire presque entièrement en ne laissant que son gland dans ma chaleur. Le son de nos peaux qui claquent l'une contre l'autre, mes gémissements et ses grognements se mélangent entre nous.

Je ne me rends pas compte de combien mon orgasme est proche jusqu'à ce que Draco frappe de plein fouet ma prostate. Un cri brisé s'échappe de mes lèvres ainsi qu'une supplication :

« E-Encore, juste là ! »

Mon amant gémit dans mon cou et martèle la boule de nerfs à toute vitesse. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus courtes et de plus en plus rapides.

« T-Tu es proche ? » me demande presque plaintivement Draco.

J'acquiesce vivement.

« T-Touche-moi. Je... Je suis à toi. »

Il ne me suffit que d'une caresse sur mon érection pour me libérer sur ses doigts dans un cri. Il me suit de près et se fige dans les tréfonds de mon corps en haletant mon prénom. Je frissonne en sentant son sexe pulser et déverser sa semence chaude en moi.

Draco marmonne un _Finite Incantatem_ avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre son torse et ferme les yeux. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et embrasse ma cicatrice sur mon front.

« Pardon de t'avoir dit tout ça, Harry. Ça m'a rendu fou de la voir si près de toi alors que je suis obligé d'être loin. J'aimerais te tenir la main dans les couloirs et essuyer le jus de citrouille sur ton menton et... »

« Shh. » le coupais-je, « Je sais, Dray. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait plus original niveau insulte... »

Je souris en l'entendant rire doucement.

« J'attendrais que tu sois prêt et j'irais parler à Ginny. » repris-je.

Il resserre son étreinte et je commence à m'endormir. Juste au moment où je sombre, il parle à nouveau :

« Quand Rogue nous fera faire de l'Amortentia, on pourra le dire à tout le monde. »

« Hein ? » bredouillais-je, confus.

« Tu comprendras. »

« M'Okay. »

Je n'ai pas la force de m'attarder plus longtemps sur ses paroles mystérieuses et je me laisse bercer par les battements réguliers de son corps et le léger parfum du sexe et de l'asmodèle.

* * *

 ** _ΔΦ_ _Réglisse_ _ΔΦ_**

Entretenir une relation secrète n'est d'ordinaire pas chose aisée mais le problème prend une toute autre dimension lorsque l'on est le Survivant et que tous les regards sont braqués sur vous. Encore plus quand votre partenaire est le fils du bras droit du sorcier le plus maléfique et dangereux que le monde ait connu.

Draco et moi avons donc été obligés de trouver des stratagèmes pour passer du temps ensemble sans attirer l'attention sur nous.

Je pense que personne ne se doute de ce qui se passe entre nous. Dès que nous nous croisons dans les couloirs, Draco continue de me provoquer comme avant notre rapprochement, ni plus, ni moins, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les cours d'occlumencie pourraient avoir un côté positif. Quand Draco et moi souhaitons nous voir dans la journée ou en soirée, j'utilise l'excuse de ces cours particuliers et éprouvants avec Rogue. Ron et Hermione ne me posent ainsi pas de questions quand je reviens tard ou que je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Je sais que, de son côté, le jeune Malfoy se sert de la réputation de Mangemort de son père auprès de ses camarades Serpentard. Peu sont assez bêtes pour interroger les demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, ceux qui le sont, affrontent Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur de froideur et de cruauté.

Nous arrivons toujours nous éclipser et à passer du temps tous les deux dans un coin tranquille de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se donner rendez-vous sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Plusieurs fois, nos messages écrits sur des bouts de parchemin ont failli être interceptés. À chaque fois, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

J'ai prêté la Carte du Maraudeur à Draco pour qu'il puisse me trouver facilement dans le château quand il veut me voir. Quand c'est moi, j'enfile la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et je vais récupérer le blond pour nous rendre en toute discrétion dans un des lieux où nous ne risquons pas de nous faire griller. La cape nous cache peut-être des regards mais pas des oreilles. Et, par Merlin, les sons que m'extirpent Draco...

Je descends les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour d'Astronomie après le cours de Divination. Comme toujours, le professeur Trelawney a prédit que j'allais certainement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pendant le week-end. À moins que je tombe de mon lit trop violemment ou que Peeves me fasse trébucher dans les escaliers, je n'y crois pas trop.

Enfin, d'ordinaire, ses prédictions funestes livrées de sa voix mystique et tremblante m'auraient agacé. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non.

Nous sommes le cinq juin, le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco.

Nous avons évidemment prévu de nous rejoindre pour passer du temps ensemble pour ce jour spécial.

Comme tout bon petit-ami qui se respecte, j'ai voulu trouver un cadeau pour le blond. Mais qu'acheter à un garçon qui possède tout ce qu'il veut, en ne sortant qu'à Pré-Au-Lard et sous la surveillance de Ron et Hermione ?

J'ai passé des soirées et des soirées à fixer le plafond en cherchant le cadeau parfait pour lui.

Bizarrement, c'est Hermione qui m'a le plus aiguillé en faisant les pièces ensorcelées pour tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Durant une de nos étreintes passionnées, j'ai subtilement _emprunté_ la bague à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard de Draco. Le fait que ma main était enroulée autour de son sexe a pas mal aidé mais passons. Une fois en possession du bijou, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour pouvoir l'ensorceler de sorte que la gemme brille d'une couleur différente selon les émotions que je ressens. Ainsi, Draco saura exactement les sentiments qui me traversent en direct.

C'est en allant chez Honey Dukes une semaine avant la date que j'ai trouvé une seconde idée.

Draco est la seule personne que je connaisse qui raffole des Baguette à la Réglisse. Je déteste ça mais lui m'a avoué adorer ces friandises. Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en acheter toute une poignée pendant que Ron et Hermione avaient le dos tourné.

Je prends la direction des dortoirs pour aller récupérer ma cape et mes cadeaux alors que tous les autres se rendent dans la Grande Salle ou à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

« Harry, où tu vas ? » m'interroge Ron, les sourcils haussés, « Hermione nous attend dans la bibliothèque pour faire les trois parchemins sur la métamorphose d'un brin d'herbe en tabouret pour McGonagall. »

J'affiche un air renfrogné et lève les yeux au ciel avec excès.

« Je dois aller voir rogue pour me faire vriller le crâne, comment pourrais-je refuser un moment aussi privilégié ? »

Ron grimace et me lance un regard compatissant.

« Rejoins-nous après si tu n'es pas trop mal. » propose-t-il en disparaissant.

Je soupire de soulagement, heureux que cette excuse fonctionne si bien et finis mon chemin vers les dortoirs. Je passe ensuite la cape sur moi et je me dirige vers le Lac Noir, mes cadeaux en main, en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire repérer. Je m'installe entre les racines gigantesque d'un arbre, offrant un refuge naturel caché du Soleil et des regards, et j'attends Draco en regardant les tentacules du calmar géant déranger la surface tranquille. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que c'est Hagrid qui l'a mis là.

J'entends des pas approcher après quelques minutes mais je reste bien dissimulé jusqu'à ce que :

« Harry ? » chuchote Draco, un poil agacé, « Montre-toi avant que je te marche encore sur le pied et que tu me fasses une scène comme la dernière fois. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait une scène et... » niais-je en retirant la cape de ma tête pour qu'il me repère, « … tu m'avais vraiment fait mal ! »

Le blond me regarde, les pupilles écarquillées, toute trace d'irritabilité effacée. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à son expression. J'avoue que ce doit être étrange de voir une tête flotter dans les airs sans corps apparent mais Draco devrait commencer à s'habituer après plusieurs _mois_.

« Tu vas rester à me fixer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse attraper ? » demandais-je avec sarcasme en ne le voyant pas bouger.

Ma remarque semble le sortir de sa stupeur et il me rejoint sous la cape, non sans marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble étrange à _Foutu Potter_. Il se blottit contre moi malgré sa mauvaise humeur et pose un petit bisou sur ma joue. Je place mon index sous son menton et l'incite à relever son visage vers le mien. De ma main libre, je touche doucement sa pommette et lui offre un sourire tendre.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Dray. » murmurais-je avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je me force à ne pas approfondir le baiser pour observer sa réaction. À chaque fois que j'ai abordé le sujet de son anniversaire au cours de la semaine, il s'est empressé de clore la conversation et de passer à autre chose.

Son visage d'ordinaire froid et pâle est baissé vers le sol et est de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Il tire sur une brindille pour s'occuper les mains et pour éviter à tout prix de me regarder.

« Je... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » questionnais-je prudemment.

Pas de réponse.

« Écoute, Draco, si ça te gêne tant que ça, on peut oublier, passe un moment comme d'habitude et je donnerais les cadeaux à- »

« Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? » me coupe-t-il en redressant brusquement la tête, de l'étonnement et de la joie dans ses iris argentés.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui souris gentiment.

« Évidemment, c'est ton anniversaire et on est... on est **ensemble**. »

Il joue maintenant avec mes doigts et hausse les épaules avant de parler tellement doucement que je ne l'entends presque pas.

« Personne... Personne n'a jamais pris la peine de m'acheter quelque chose ou de me dire bon anniversaire en le pensant. Mes parents m'offrent des cadeaux mais c'est toujours un de nos elfes de maison qui est envoyé au Chemin de Traverse avec l'ordre _Achète ce qu'il y a de plus cher et luxueux_. Et mes 'amis'... Ils sont juste trop préoccupés à me lécher les bottes pour vraiment s'intéresser à autre chose. »

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à l'entente de cette confession. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. J'ai toujours pensé que le fils Malfoy avait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauf de l'amour et de l'attention apparemment.

J'embrasse longuement son front et prends la parole d'un ton faussement désintéressé :

« Eh bien, tu vas être content car j'ai dépensé en tout et pour tout cinq Mornilles pour ton cadeau. »

A mon grand soulagement, Draco rit en me regardant à nouveau.

« Tu me donnes ce cadeau ou tu comptes m'allumer toute la soirée comme ça ? » dit-il hautainement.

« C'est demandé tellement gentiment... » répliquais-je, moqueur.

Je sors deux Baguettes à la Réglisse de la poche de ma robe de sorcier et les lui donne. Le bonheur qui s'étend sur ses traits est le plus beau remerciement possible et l'empressement avec lequel il attrape les friandises et les dévore me dit que j'ai vu juste. La valeur du cadeau n'a aucune importance pour Draco, seuls l'intention et mon désir de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant ses bonbons préférés comptent.

Je l'observe engloutir les deux Baguettes avec un sourire doux et tendre. Il est tellement innocent et insouciant ainsi que j'ai du mal à me dire que ce garçon est le même que celui qui faisait de ma vie à Poudlard un enfer.

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais **des** cadeaux pour moi ? » s'intéresse-t-il à nouveau après que les bonbons aient disparu.

« Oh o-oui, oui. » bafouillais-je, bien moins confiant tout à coup.

Je plonge à nouveau ma main dans ma poche et ferme ma paume sur le métal de la bague. Je prends une profonde inspiration et la tends entre nous.

« Ne t'énerve as, d'accord ? » suppliais-je presque en dépliant mes doigts.

« C'est toi qui me l'avais prise ! J'ai cru que je l'avais perdue dans le placard la dernière fois qu'on a... Pourquoi tu m'as volé ma bague pour l'offrir pour mon anniversaire ? » s'enquiert-il, les sourcils froncés et la mine sceptique.

« Je... Je l'ai ensorcelée. » commençais-je en l'empêchant de parler à nouveau d'un geste de la main, « La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que tu étais inquiet pour moi car l'affrontement avec Voldemort risque d'arriver rapidement avec cette histoire de prophétie. Alors j'ai pensé que tu serais rassuré d'avoir un aperçu de mes sentiments en direct. »

« Tes sentiments en direct ? »

« Oui. » acquiesçais-je, « J'ai ensorcelé la bague pour que la gemme incrustée dedans s'illumine d'une couleur spécifique pour chacune de mes émotions. Quand je serais heureux, elle sera orange. Quand j'aurais peur, elle sera mauve. Quand je serais triste, bleu clair. Si j'ai mal, elle sera gris foncé. Si je... je meurs, elle sera noire. » expliquais-je, « J'ai créé une réplique pour moi avec tes sentiments. »

Draco reste silencieux un long moment, les yeux rivés sur la bague dans ma paume. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole mais il le fait .

« Et que veut dire le rouge ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Je rougis et baisse le regard vers le bijou irradiant d'un rouge cerise chaleureux. Je relève la tête et verrouille mes yeux aux siens.

« L'amour. J-Je... Je t'aime, Draco. »

Il me détaille sans rien dire et s'empare de la bague. Il la serre étroitement contre son cœur avant de la faire glisser sur son doigt.

Il me regarde à nouveau, les yeux pétillants et emplis de joie et de tendresse, et il me prend dans ses bras. Il encadre mon visage de ses paumes et m'embrasse comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, comme si c'était notre dernier baiser. Sa langue mutine caresse la mienne et le goût de la réglisse envahit ma bouche. Ma tête commence à tourner sous toutes ces émotions, à cause de mon cœur qui bat la chamade et du souffle que j'ignorais retenir.

Draco finit par détacher ses lèvres des miennes mais il plaque son front au mien et chuchote le plus tendrement possible :

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Merci pour les cadeaux, je n'en ai jamais eu d'aussi beaux. »

Il frotte son nez au mien et s'éloigne. Son expression polissonne et taquine reprend place sur ses traits mais son pouce caressant lentement le dos de ma main me prouve qu'il est réellement touché. J'ai peur que mon cœur s'échappe tout à coup de ma poitrine tellement son rythme est effréné.

« Je serais encore plus amoureux de toi si tu avais encore des réglisses... »

Je glousse doucement et lui donne une poignée.

En le regardant les manger avec gourmandise et en sentant toujours le parfum des friandises sur mes lèvres après notre baiser, je me dis que la réglisse n'est pas si dégoûtante que ça finalement.

* * *

 _ **ΔΦ Argan ΔΦ**_

 _J'ai tué Sirius Black !_

 _Avada Kedavra._

 _Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_

 _Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... mais je suis ton parrain._

Depuis que Dumbledore est venu me récupérer au Ministère de la magie et m'a tiré des griffes des journalistes et de leurs plumes à papote, les mêmes images et les mêmes sons tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Inlassablement. Sans fin.

Ce ne sont pas les flashs de souvenirs de Voldemort en chair et en os, dans toute sa grandeur terrifiante, ses yeux rouges vrillés sur moi ou sa peau presque écailleuse et blanchâtre, tentant de me tuer qui me hantent. Ce n'est pas non plus la prophétie annonçant que moi seul peut détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, au risque qu'il me tue le premier.

Non.

Mon esprit est une boucle perpétuelle de la mort de Sirius, l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père à mes yeux. Une des seules personnes ayant connu sincèrement mes parents.

J'entends sans cesse les dernières paroles qu'il a prononcées à Lucius Malfoy pour me défendre. Sa dernière volonté a été de me protéger, soit pour honorer la parole qu'il avait faite à ses deux meilleurs amis, soit par amour pour moi.

Je vois sans cesse son ultime regard lorsqu'il a compris que c'était la fin. J'ignore si c'est le sort mortel que Bellatrix lui a jeté qui l'a tué ou si c'est le voile étrange. Ce que je sais c'est que mon parrain avait un visage presque serein et que beaucoup de fierté et de tendresse brillaient dans ses yeux bloqués sur moi.

J'entends sans cesse mon cri à fendre les âmes lorsque _j'ai_ compris que c'était la fin, quand j'ai compris que la seule figure paternelle que j'ai jamais connu disparaissait sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse agir ou empêcher cela.

J'entends aussi les rires hystériques de cette folle de Bellatrix et de sa voix presque enfantine chantonner, proclamer, vanter l'exploit du décès de Sirius Black.

Voilà ce qui parasite mon esprit et tourne encore et encore dans mon crâne.

Je suis revenu à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et une escorte de pas moins cinq Aurors et de Remus. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère après notre départ. J'ai vaguement eu conscience de l'arrivée de la police magique et d'autres Aurors, sûrement pour sécuriser un des lieux central du monde magique et pour arrêter les Mangemorts potentiellement toujours présents dans le bâtiment.

Lorsque nous passons les portes de l'école, la première chose qui me frappe est le calme et le silence, bien que nous soyons à l'heure de la fin des cours. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans les couloirs, pas un son de pas ou les ricanements taquins de Peeves. Rien.

C'est comme si Poudlard était vide, en pause. Figé. Jamais l'école ne m'a paru si froide.

Je vois qu'Ombrage a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. La crainte. La terreur.

« Je vois que l'emprise de Dolores est bien en place sur toute l'école. » analyse Dumbledore d'un ton presque rêveur, comme s'il avait un accès intégral à mes pensées, « Je vais aller lui annoncer ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, Harry. Va reprendre tes esprits dans la Salle sur Demande et rejoins-moi chez Hagrid quand tu te sentiras mieux. »

Le sorcier me regarde gentiment par-dessus ses lunettes demie lune avec un sourire compatissant et me pousse en direction des escaliers. Remus m'accompagne bien que Poudlard soit un des lieux les mieux protégés et les plus impénétrables de monde magique. Enfin mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes, surtout avec la vipère affublée de rose qui dirige l'école depuis la rentrée. Je pense que Remus veut aussi garder un œil sur moi après avoir vu le dernier de ses meilleurs amis mourir.

L'année scolaire n'est techniquement pas encore finie et, comme me l'a fait remarquer Dumbledore, je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans, l'âge auquel tous sorciers perd la Trace. Donc, jusqu'à la fin des cours, je suis sous la responsabilité de Poudlard et je dois rester dans l'enceinte du château avant d'être envoyé chez les Dursley pour l'été.

Un étrange frisson me parcourt l'échine en voyant les murs des couloirs nus de tous tableaux. Il n'en reste lus un seul, de sorte que les pierres sombres et sinistres des murs soient apparentes. Ombrage a tenté de retirer l'âme même de Poudlard. Elle a essayé d'enlever tout sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur, toute joie dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle n'est, en somme, pas très différente des Détraqueurs.

Les escaliers en mouvement nous déposent finement au septième étage. Il est vide, comme bien souvent. Les seuls sons qui brisent le silence sont ceux de nos pas jusqu'à ce que Lupin prenne la parole :

« Je... Je voulais te dire, Harry, que... que Sirius t'aimait énormément. Toi et pas le souvenir effacé de James. Il... Il était très fier de toi et il l'était encore plus d'être ton parrain. »

Je perçois l'émotion dans la voix de mon ancien professeur et la difficulté qu'il a à prononcer ces mots. Pourtant, je ne pleure pas. Ses paroles me touchent et me font chaud au cœur mais je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai versé aucune larme depuis que c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas dit un mot non plus. Je suis juste vide.

Nous nous arrêtons au bout du couloir devant un mur en apparence banale. Remus pose sa main sur mon épaule et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je lève les yeux pour le regarder.

« SI tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, Harry. Je serais toujours là, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Je hoche silencieusement la tête et, sans rien ajouter de plus, Lupin fait demi-tour et disparaît, certainement pour rejoindre Dumbledore et les Aurors.

Je me mets face au mur de pierres et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre aussi fort que possible sur ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Le confort. L'intimité. La chaleur.

Avec cette idée en tête, je fais trois aller-retours devant le mur. La troisième fois que je passe devant, une porte apparaît.

Je regarde autour de moi – une vieille habitude prise lorsque j'organisais les réunions clandestines de l'Armée de Dumbledore – et je la pousse rapidement pour entrer dans une chambre.

Les murs sont peints d'un marron chocolat rassurant et le sol est recouvert d'un parquet luisant, caché par un épais tapis vert pâle. Un gigantesque lit se dresse au milieu de la pièce où une multitude de coussins taupe et pistache est entassée sur un dessus de lit chocolat. Un feu de cheminée ronronne tranquillement dans l'âtre dans le coin le plus éloigné et répand une chaleur réconfortante. Une baignoire à pattes de lion est posée devant et un peignoir blanc immaculé est soigneusement plié sur le guéridon voisin, ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour se nettoyer.

Je m'avance mollement dans la pièce et m'assois sur le matelas. Je fixe un long moment le vide, sans penser à rien, en tripotant machinalement la bague ensorcelée, jumelle de celle que j'ai offerte à mon petit-copain, que je porte tout le temps autour du cou.

Je sursaute violemment en étant tiré de ma léthargie par Draco Malfoy arrivé comme par magie accroupi devant moi. Si Hermione n'avait pas répété quotidiennement que c'était impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je croirais qu'il vient juste de transplaner à mes pieds.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La gemme s'est mise à briller gris foncé d'un coup. Tu es blessé ? » demande-t-il d'un ton alerte en me palpant un peu partout, « Bébé, réponds-moi, tu me fais peur. »

Je verrouille mon regard où les larmes ont fini par affluer face à son inquiétude et je lâche un faible :

« D-Draco... »

Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il se redresse et me prends étroitement dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant que je m'autorise à craquer. Je sanglote contre son épaule jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales se brisent et que mon corps se mette à trembler. Je m'accroche à Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleure pour évacuer toute ma tristesse, ma peur, ma colère et ma douleur.

Je reste contre le blond quand mes larmes se tarissent enfin et que mes sanglots se transforment en simple hoquet et je profite de ses caresses et de ses mots doux.

« Je suis là, ça va aller, bébé, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Shh, je te tiens, je suis là. »

Il embrasse plusieurs fois mon front et frotte le bas de mon dos tout en me berçant.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi. On va prendre un bain, d'accord ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix emplie de tendresse, tout en effaçant les stries humides le long de mes joues.

Je me contente de le fixer, immobile. Cela ne semble pas le freiner car il s'empare doucement de ma main et tire délicatement dessus pour m'obliger à me lever. Draco m'emmène jusqu'à la baignoire et, avec une infinie douceur, il me retire un à un mes vêtements. J'enroule les bras autour de mon corps nu et le regarde bêtement remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude avec le sort _Aguamenti Calidi_ , qu'il a lui-même inventé.

Le jeune Malfoy m'aide ensuite à entrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il s'agenouille auprès de la baignoire, remonte les manches de sa robe de sorcier et commence à tendrement me laver.

Il n'y a rien de sexuel dans ce moment, malgré la buée suave qui s'évapore du bain, malgré les caresses lentes de Draco sur ma peau ou mon corps nu et exposé devant lui. Il ne fait que prendre soin de moi, sans rien attendre en retour, seulement parce qu'il tient à moi, qu'il m'aime et qu'il se fait du souci pour moi.

Ce sont sa patience, son amour et son inquiétude qui me poussent à lui parler.

« Le... Le Ministère était... C'était un piège. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort nous... nous attendaient là-bas. O-On a trouvé la prophétie et les Mangemorts nous ont poursuivis. On s'est réfugiés dans une salle bizarre dans le Département des Mystères avec une sorte d'arcade au centre... »

« C'est le voile de séparation entre la vie et la mort. » interrompt Draco dans un chuchotement, « Tu peux le traverser mais tu ne peux pas en revenir. »

« C-Crois-moi, je le sais. » répondis-je d'un ton sec, m'en voulant immédiatement, « Pardon, Dray. »

Il me fait un signe de la main et embrasse ma tempe.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry. Continue. » incite-t-il en frottant mon bras de sa main savonneuse.

« L'Ordre est arrivé et on s'est battus contre les Mangemorts. T-Ton père m'a attaqué, il voulait récupérer la prophétie. Je... Je crois qu'il allait me tuer mais... mais S-Sirius s'est interposé et m'a défendu. Ils se sont affrontés mais... mais Bellatrix a... »

Un sanglot me serre la gorge et m'empêche de continuer. Les bras du blond viennent s'enrouler autour de moi et sa voix réconfortante murmure dans mon oreille :

« Prends ton temps, bébé, je ne bouge pas. Ça va aller. »

Je me force à copier sa respiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

« B-Bellatrix a tué Sirius et... et il a disparu dans le voile. Sirius est mort, Dray. » lâchais-je d'un ton enroué.

Je sens l'étreinte de mon amant se resserrer autant que possible autour de moi et je noue à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou. Je pleure contre son épaule, sentant à peine qu'il me soulève de l'eau et me porte contre lui. Il m'allonge sur le matelas moelleux mais je refuse de le lâcher. Un couinement s'élève entre nous et mon emprise se fait plus forte.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

« Shh, calme-toi, bébé, je ne m'en vais pas. Je vais m'allonger avec toi. » me rassure-t-il.

Il dénoue mes bras – non sans peine – avant de suivre sa parole et de prendre place à mes côtés. Je me blottis immédiatement contre lui et ses bras s'enroulent à nouveau autour de ma taille.

« Je suis tellement désolé. J'échangerais ses deux monstres contre Sirius, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas du tout comme eux et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils sont aussi... mauvais. Tu ne mérites pas de subir tout ça pour cette cause. Pour **aucune** cause. J'espère que les Aurors vont les ramener à Azkhaban. » grogne Draco avec haine.

Je serre le tissu légèrement humide de sa robe de sorcier et je me colle plus à lui. Comme si ma détresse effaçait sa colère, son corps se détend un peu et ses caresses reprennent.

« Tu t'es battu aujourd'hui pour le bien du monde entier et je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Je suis sûr que Sirius et tes parents le sont aussi s'ils te voient en ce moment. Maintenant, repose-toi, on en discutera plus à ton réveil. » m'ordonne-t-il gentiment.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » interrogeais-je timidement.

« Je t'aime, Harry, évidemment que je reste. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Dors, bébé. »

Je me love autant que possible contre lui et ferme les yeux. Je tourne la tête et plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux sagement rangés derrière son oreille. L'odeur douce et rassurante de l'argan emplit mes sens et me berce dans un sommeil profond. Je m'endors enveloppé dans le parfum du réconfort et de la tendresse et dans les bras du garçon que j'aime.

* * *

 _ **ΔΦ Pomme Verte ΔΦ**_

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations, Potter ? » lance Draco d'un ton faussement froid, l'amusement ressortant malgré lui.

Je retire la cape d'invisibilité de mon corps et redescends péniblement du compartiment à bagages du Poudlard Express pour atterrir aux côtés de mon ennemi juré aux yeux de tous. Ils ignorent que cette rivalité s'est doucement mutée en une passion dévorante l'année précédente.

Je redresse le menton fièrement – je maudis secrètement les centimètres qui permettent à Malfoy de me dépasser – et lui lance un regard des plus noirs.

« Tu as peut-être un truc à me cacher ? Je te jure que si cette face de troll de Parkinson a quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec tes cachotteries, je ne serais absolument pas responsable des sor- mmh ! »

Je suis réduit au silence par les lèvres autoritaires et sucrées de Malfoy. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que succomber à l'appel tentateur et aux mouvements érotiques de sa bouche contre la mienne. Ce petit con sait exactement ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il produit en moi.

Rapidement, sa langue talentueuse vient caresser mes lèvres pour en demander l'ouverture et, franchement, qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ? On me surnomme Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Résisté-Aux-Baisers-De-Draco-Malfoy.

Mais, au moment même où j'entrouvre ma bouche pour que notre baiser devienne plus torride, Draco se recule et m'adresse un sourire narquois et très fier. Son expression ne fait que se renforcer sur ses traits quand un son plaintif et bien embarrassant m'échappe. Je sens mes joues se teinter de la même couleur que l'emblème de ma maison. Je commence à me souvenir pourquoi je le haïssais tant durant mes premières années à Poudlard.

« Saint Potter a perdu son auréole à ce que je vois. Très viril ton cri au fait. » taquine le blond platine d'un ton railleur.

Je fronce plus les sourcils et pivote sur moi-même pour sortir du compartiment silencieusement réquisitionné par les Serpentard lors de tous les voyages.

Je m'apprête à faire glisser la porte latérale des quartiers des Vert et Argent quand une paire de bras fins et pâles mais néanmoins forts s'enroulent autour de mon torse et me plaquent contre une poitrine athlétique et solide. L'odeur suave et masculine de Malfoy mêlée à celle des pommes vertes qu'il affectionne tant m'enveloppe et un souffle chaud vient chatouiller l'arrière de ma nuque.

Un frisson trahit le plaisir que me procurent ces sensations désormais associées au blond dans mon esprit.

« Ne t'en vas pas déjà. J'ai attendu deux mois pour enfin te tenir contre moi. » chuchote Draco directement dans le creux de mon oreille, « Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Parkinson et tu le sais mais... je dois avouer que te voir la provoquer en duel pour moi à quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite mais je sais que ses paroles sont sincères. J'en ai la preuve directement contre la courbe de mes fesses. Le désir et la fierté serrent délicieusement mon bas-ventre. J'arrive à briser l'armure de glace de Malfoy et je touche du bout des doigts le brasier qui sommeille en lui. Le feu qui l'anime ferait passer un _Feudeymon_ pour une simple étincelle.

Je me retourne dans ses bras et enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

« Suis pas jaloux. » marmonnais-je, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi aussi grande que ma haine envers Pansy.

Draco rit bruyamment juste au-dessus de mon crâne et son souffle effleure ma tempe juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'y posent plus fois en quelques secondes. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce doux contact. Il m'incite à relever ensuite le visage vers le sien en plaçant son index sous mon menton.

« Ouvre les yeux, bébé. Regarde-moi. » murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

Mon corps obtempère avant même que l'information n'ait atteint mon cerveau. Draco caresse ma joue avec une délicatesse infinie et m'adresse un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser.

S'il ne me tenait pas aussi fermement et si je n'avais pas peur de perdre ce toucher si électrisant et chaud, je tomberais à la renverse. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jeté un sort de _Jambencoton_ sans que je le remarque.

Cette fois, il ne me taquine pas et exige l'accès de ma bouche de sa langue impitoyable. Son muscle talentueux et humide se mêle intimement au mien et danse sensuellement avec.

Son arôme acidulé de pomme, de musc et de purement Draco Malfoy explose contre mes papilles. Un gémissement guttural m'échappe mais mon blond préféré ne se moque pas de moi cette fois-ci. Il approfondit seulement plus notre baiser, resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit plaqué contre la porte du compartiment.

Au-delà du brouillard de désir que Draco a créé autour de nous, je perçois vaguement le bruit caractéristique de succion au niveau du verrou, indiquant qu'un _Colaporta_ vient d'être jeté. Je suppose que mon amant blond a aussi lancé un _Silencio_ sur la pièce. Le fait qu'il réussisse non seulement à jeter des sorts sans prononcer un seul mot mais aussi sans baguette m'excite au plus haut point.

Je pousse un grognement et touche Draco partout où je le peux. Mes mains semblent être attirées d'elles-mêmes vers ses fesses. Il serait dommage de les vexer, non ?

Comme à chaque fois que nous atteignons ce stage de tripotage, la forteresse de glace qui encercle le plus jeune des Malfoy fond comme neige au Soleil. Toutes réserves l'abandonnent et il devient un homme possédé.

Il fait glisser ses mains sous mes fesses et m'incite – non – m'oblige à enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il me porte comme si je ne pesais rien du tout et contrôle chaque muscle de mon corps, comme si je lui appartenais. Ce qui est le cas.

Mon sexe se contracte douloureusement entre nous à cette simple pensée.

Draco me mord soudainement violemment le côté gauche de mon cou, juste sous mon oreille. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir irradient de ma peau mais je le sens sourire contre moi. C'est sa manière à lui d'attirer mon attention et de me faire quitter le monde de mes pensées. Ouais, Malfoy est égocentrique et nombriliste.

Pour me venger, je tire fortement sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à se détourner de ma gorge, et je plaque sans ménagement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le goût de nos sangs se mêlent entre nous mais cela ne freine en aucun cas notre ferveur.

Nous ne parlons pas du tout – nos bouches sont trop occupées à se découvrir encore et encore. Les seuls sons audibles dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express sont ceux de nos respirations erratiques, des frottements de nos habits au rythme fou des mouvements de nos hanches et de nos gémissements de plus en plus saccadés et essoufflés plus notre plaisir grimpe.

Sentir son membre long et dur s'aligner parfaitement et se mouvoir contre le mien, sentir la friction de mon pantalon contre la peau sensible de mon sexe au rythme de ses puissants coups de reins, sentir le souffle court et brûlant de Malfoy contre mes lèvres quand il halète mon prénom et le voir peu à peu s'effondrer de plaisir grâce à moi me fait irrémédiablement basculer.

Je plante mes doigts dans ses épaules, resserre la prison de mes cuisses et jouis violemment entre nous dans un cri rauque. Je m'efforce de garder les yeux ouverts quelques secondes pour voir Draco me suivre. Le plaisir prend possession des traits élégants de son visage et sa bouche rougie forme un O parfait. Je le sens pulser contre mon pantalon collant alors que les frissons de mon orgasme ébranlent toujours mon corps.

Draco enroule fermement ses bras autour de moi – autant pour se tenir debout que pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler – et me serre jusqu'à ce que nous redescendions tous deux de notre nuage de jouissance.

Après quelques minutes, il me relâche et me souris presque timidement. Il caresse gentiment ma joue et embrasse délicatement mes lèvres blessées par notre passion.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué cet été, Harry. » murmure-t-il, « J'aurais aimé t'envoyer un hibou mais le Ministère était ch- »

Je l'empêche de continuer en posant ma bouche contre la sienne. Quand je le sens se détendre à nouveau, je m'éloigne.

« Je sais tout ça. Hermione m'a envoyé la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours. Je me doutais que le Ministère et les Aurors allaient surveiller tous les hiboux partants et arrivants au Manoir. Je savais qu'on aurait peu ou pas de contacts cet été. »

« Oui mais je t'ai laissé tout seul après ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère et tu étais tellement mal après la mort de Sirius... Je t'ai abandonné. » souffle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Dray... Regarde-moi. »

J'attends qu'il m'obéisse pour continuer :

« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé juste après la mort de Sirius alors que ton père venait d'être emmené à Azkhaban. En plus, tu viens de me dire que tu aurais pris le risque de m'écrire si tu avais pu. »

« Évidemment que j'aurais pris le risque ! » me coupe-t-il, « Tu es mon... mon petit-copain, Harry. Je prendrais tous les risques pour toi. »

Je l'attire contre moi et le serre aussi fort que possible. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Draco. »

Je le sens sourire contre mon épaule et il s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand un bruit retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

On se détache l'un de l'autre par précaution et Draco nous jette un sort de nettoyage. Il récupère ses affaires à la hâte et m'adresse un regard empli d'excuses. Je sais ce qu'il est sur le point de faire pour échapper à toute personne hors du compartiment. Je lui offre un sourire rassurant et m'allonge par terre pour que le sort soit moins rude à encaisser.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, ramène ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi et chuchote :

« Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi. »

J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'excuse pas que pour ce qu'il va me faire mais, pour toute réponse, je lui dis :

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle de bains des préfets demain. »

Il rit doucement, invoque un _Finite Incantatem_ pour les sorts qui planent sur la pièce avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi et de lancer :

« _Petrificus Totalus._ »

Il me cache entièrement de la cape et s'en va. Je ne peux pas tourner la tête pour le regarder partir mais je suis le bruit de ses pas lourds de remords et de regrets.

Luna me découvre quelques minutes plus tard, sans se douter que Draco Malfoy est bien plus que sa réputation ou que l'histoire sombre de sa famille.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
